


Blinded

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jesse just wants to take care of his medic, kix is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr: SCARED/SICK/BLEEDING/HURT KIX BEING COMFORTED AND LOVED TO DEATH BY JESSE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for a lovely nonnie on tumblr. Ended up a little less fluffy than expected.   
> Unbeta'd. Mistakes likely abound.  
> Rebloggable [here](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/147219023939/fyi-kristsune-my-kink-is)

Kix opened his eyes slowly only to find he couldn’t see. He started to struggle, to remember what happened when there was a large hand pressing down on his shoulder.

“Kixystix. Shh, it’s me, Jesse. You’re okay.” Jesse’s hand rubbed up and down his arm, while the other went to the side of his head, thumb sweeping along his cheek.

“Jesse,” Kix swallowed roughly, his voice hoarse from disuse. “What happened, why can’t I see?”

Jesse made a surprised noise, and switched on a dim light behind him.

“I’m sorry _cyare_ , the med droid said your eyes would be sensitive. We got flash bombed out on the field. You were the only one without your helmet on. You were temporarily blinded.”

It came back to Kix, he had taken his helmet off so he could check on the trooper bleeding on the ground. The shrapnel went clean through the shiny’s shoulder. Bled a lot, but no worries of wandering metal. He looked up at the sound of Jesse yelling his name, and then white.

“Why was I out for so long? Are we back on the _Resolute_? What happened to the trooper I was helping? I didn’t get to stop the bleeding.” Kix heart started beating faster, if he’s in the medbay who is helping his brothers? Will his eyesight come back just as well as it had been? Would he become useless? Would he need to be reconditioned?

“Hey, hey, look at me Kix,” Jesse turned his head towards him, tears falling from Kix’s eyes unbidden.

Kix opened his eyes, blinking away the tears, to see Jesse looking at him as if he were the only thing that mattered in the entire galaxy.

“The trooper you were working on, the shiny, is okay. He’s in another bed here in the medbay, healing up just fine.” Jesse smiled weakly, knowing that Kix would want to hear about how others were before himself. “You are going to be fine, it was temporary, and you will heal just fine. You just need to take it easy for a while. No bright lights.”

Jesse kept rubbing his thumb over Kix’s cheek, wiping away any leftover tears.

Kix looked into his lover’s eyes, “Is everything really going to be alright.”

Jesse looked like he was almost ready to break into tears himself. “Yes, _cyar’ika_ ,” Jesse pulled him close, “Everything is going to be just fine.”


End file.
